In the Darkness Careening...
by A Child Falling
Summary: Pg, due to death in it. Harry's seventh year, a week from graduation. Slightly depressed, he contemplates his reacent defeat of Voldemort, and the results. Was it worth the sacrifices? Sorry about the format, it got mucked up.(want's to use f-word)R&R.


This story detains Harry's defeat of Voldemort through his memories, and a possible ending to the story. It takes place in his seventh year, a week before graduation. If it means a review, go ahead and flame me. _I _think this is good. Please read it. See author's notes at bottom. It has the disclaimer.R&R

In The Darkness Careening…

Harry listened too the feast behind the doors too the Dinning hall. Everyone was in there…Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius even. The Boy who lived contemplated the past week as he walked out the front doors, promising himself too return before the year let out. It was about a week to graduation, and he needed time too think about all that had happened. His recent defeat of Voldemort, scoring higher on the newts than Hermione had…before her death…, The discovery that Tom Riddle was a relation of his, And of course there was the small factor of his final acquittal of the crimes of murder, use of the unforgivables, and his fight to maintain his sanity and freedom too the public…He would never understand why the accused him of murder, he had just reason for the usage of the curses, and he never knew why his sanity had ever been questioned. What he understood was that he'd nearly been thrown in both Azkaban and a mental institute in the same year. Month. Week.

Demon's come from every side  
*In the darkness is the light*  
Pulling me on a downward slide  
*In the darkness is the light*  
Getting hot the deeper I go   
*In the darkness is the light*  
Into the darkness down below  
*In the darkness is the light*  
  


He pondered the way life chose his fate…

And then he remembered the last battle…It had been the last attempt to vanquish Voldemort…Both sides had called it 'The Last Armagedon'. He never did understand the reason it was called that. He thought 'The Last Apocalypse' fit it better…

Now the ghosts come dancin' by  
*In the darkness is the light*  
Out of the shadows of my life  
*In the the darkness is the light*  
All of my loses, none of my wins  
*In the darkness is the light*  
Why do I have to face them again  
*In the darkness is the light*  
  


He stood their, by the lake…as the memories flooded back too him. Why must the memories keep haunting him?

"No Harry, we won't leave you!" Ron shouted speaking for himself and Hermione.

"This battle is no ones but my own, RUN! I'm fighting for YOU! What use is my battle if you two die? GO. I'm fighting for my friends, you. You mustn't DIE!" "Oh, how touching, muggle-lover and mudblood want too fight for YOU, Of all people…or…do they not know of the evil lurking within your soul? Yes, most likely. Never matter. AVADA KADEVRA!" A blast of green light flew from the wand, and Ronald Weasley fell, dead.

I live my life in one straight line  
The future ahead and the past behind  
Don't wanna go back to yesterday  
But I don't know how long I can run this way   
Eeee- Yeah!  
  


Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he tried and failed too fight the memories… The voice of his head master suddenly sounded, startling him. "You can't run from your past. Your memories. It is a tragedy what happened too Ron, Hermione, Cedric, and all the other deaths this war has caused. And they mustn't be forgotten. But you must let go…you cannot change the past. But you can live the future. Please do so, in whatever way seems to interest you. If it is to forget everything you've ever known, let it be. If it is to destroy this world, Let it be. If it is to fight the world of un-just that plagues this world, fight with all your might, to let it be. You cannot change the past. But you can live the future. Hakuna Mattata." And Dumbledore walked back too the castle.

Hanging up a hanging vine  
*In the darkness is the light*  
Hang it round through my own line  
*In the darkness is the light*  
A creature there in darkness lies  
*In the darkness is the light*  
Why is it that he has my eyes  
*In the darkness is the light*  
  


Harry stared at his reflection, and flinched at what he saw, the same image he had faced off with not long ago. Voldemort stood tall, in the form of a seventeen-year-old Tom Riddle. He had the same mess hair as Harry, same glasses, almost the same eyes, except between the brilliant green and the puple, there was a ring of red and gold fire…He was as pale as Harry, As unusually short. The only thing he was truly missing was a lightning bolt scar…Harry just stared at his eyes in the water. They now held the same ring of fire…He was almost a twin of Tom Riddle, but for his scar. It chilled him too the marrow, The fact that he and Tom Riddle were one and the same…that his sprite had done all that…that he had never known…He never would be entirely sure how Voldemort had borne his same soul…that he himself too had the same evil…His own eyes were that of his greatest enemy…former greatest enemy…And then he thought over what else had happened on that fateful night…on the last armageddon.

I live my life in one straight line  
The future ahead and the past behind  
Now I've hit a wall like I never knew  
And they tell me the only way out is through-yeah  
  


"NO! Ron!" "Hermione, take Ron's body and RUN! This is my fight! Please!" "Alright…Alright Harry," Hermione sobbed, and took Ron's body. "Be careful, Harry. Survive, alright?" "Alright, just GO!" She suddenly built up new courage, and ran to take Ron's body. As her back was turned, just as she grabbed his hand, a bemused Voldemort shouted the killing curse with his wand pointed at her. She fell and died. "NO! Hermione! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU VOLDEMORT!" "But you'd only damn yourself. I'm you, remember?" "Tom Riddle, I'll accept him as me, but Tom Riddle died, and was made anew as Voldemort. Flight of the Dead, right? Even your name says it. Voldemort is a dead person fleeing from his once living self, Tom Riddle. That's why you never where afraid too kill me, and why I'm not afraid too kill you. Good-Bye, Voldemort. Vol De Mort. Flight of the dead." He paused, struggling too remember the incantation. It came back too him, and Voldemort only stood, too full of shock to make a move, and Harry shouted in a booming voice the incantation.

"Ego Pello Pepelli Pulsum Tu,

Unus Itaque Idem Eadum Idem,

Sicut Quod,

Dissimilis Homo Hominisus,

Antiquus Vomica Articulus Priscus,

Eradico Is Ea Id Folium Qui Quae Que Quod Hath Prognatus,

Prognatus De Ego,

Necnon Thy Praeteritus.

Scelestus, Diversus, Necnon Muto"

But a moment before he finished, Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra. As Harry did finish, he saw two things at once, Voldemort blowing around and turning to sand, being captured by a hour glass, and a blast of bright green light careening towards him. It hit on target…Darkness ensnared is tired mind.

Demons live it and they see it - yeah  
*In the darkness is the light*  
See'n me down there on my knees - yeah  
*In the darkness is the light*  
And just when I thought I'd lost my sight  
*In the darkness is the light*  
I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light  
*In the darkness is the light*

He felt lost, as he wandered the endless darkness. Then he saw a beautiful light glowing up ahead. Even in his sleep, his adrenalin pumped, and in a split second he chose too chance the light, rather than condemn himself to endless darkness. He ran towards light, and as he stepped in to it, he woke up, in one of the infirmirary beds, with several staff members in chairs by his beside. Among them was Dumbledore. He began too explain Harry's survivals, while handing him the hourglass containing Voldemort's essence. 

In the darkness is the light  
Surrender will win the fight  
This girl's walked on fire and ice  
But I come out on the other side of Paradise.

Harry voiced the question that had been on his mind, as he turned back too the castle. "Where does my destiny lie now?" He thought back to what Dumbledore had told him. You must let go…You cannot change the past. But you can live the future… "Where should I go? I'm lost now, please tell me…" He said as he stretched his arm out in front of him, hand barely cupped, and pointing just above the top of Hogwarts castle which had the crescent moon above it, as he looked almost helplessly and longingly at the castle and moon, and the peacefulness about them. "Where does my destiny lie? Where should I go now?" A Shooting star came flying through the sky above him from behind, just as he was lowering his hand, eyes still on the moon, it flew into his line of view, disappearing momentarily into the light of the moon, then falling past it and just above Hogwarts' roof, where it disappeared into a million sparks. "Forward. Forward is always a good direction." And he walked forward towards Hogwarts, taking the star as a sign from his dead friends to keep going, to continue his life, accept what destiny gives him, and to rejoin his peers. To ignore the fear that had been exhibited towards him for several weeks, the stares and gasps of fear. To continue. To mourn their deaths only with his own last breadth and when t'was appropriate. To LIVE, and keep on doing so. Not to dwell upon his past. A river of tears did flow down his face despite. He knew it would never be the same with so many of his classmates dead. But he would continue. He knew he must.

At that moment, the previously clear sky clouded over clouded over, and lightning struck. But he didn't see it, he was already in the entrance hall, doors closed. He never saw the bolt of green with red tinged lightning bolt fly and light up the sky, looking both like his eyes and his scar.

History clouds what we remember;

I was 13 going on 40

Wastin' my summer on the beach  
That person's just to hard to reach

I'm young but aged at heart.

All my life is like a turnstile 

So many strangers passing through  
There have been more than I can number   
Where did you go  
Why did you lie  
Why did you leave without saying goodbye  
How'a'bout the promise that you made me  
  
Was it really so easy to trade   
Me for another town   
Another friend  
Another beginning without any end

Dancing to the pale Moon's Symphony of gloom.

Fin

*~*~*

*

A/N1:I do not own Harry Potter or So Weird (song and most of poem (poem out of order with pieces added.) I own the story, a couple of lines in the poem, the ending sentament (palemoonthing), and the incantation.

A/N2: The Incantation. It was real Latin (ruff, though.).In English it roughly means:

I banish you,

One and the same,

As but

Different Human Beings.

Ancient curse of old,

Destroy this leaf, which hath sprung,

Sprung from me,

And your past.

Accurse, Different, and change.

Original Version: (Better)

I banish you,

One and the Same,

As but

Different entities and not essence,

Ancient spelle of olde

Destroy this leaf, which hath sprung,

Sprung from me

And thy history.

Accuse, Accurse, Diverse, and Change!

A/N3: What did you think? Please read and Review.

Thank You.

If you have an questions about this, E-mail me at **_mailto:Nexsess@msn.com_**

Or drop a a line in the review. I check that often… ::hint, Hint!:: J


End file.
